


Light

by puffythepig



Series: My LazyTown fics [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Cold, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holiday, Homesick, Snow, Sweet, friends - Freeform, friendship fluff, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: It’s Stephanie’s first winter away from home, and something is missing. Her friends know just how to cheer her up.





	Light

Trixie took notice of the change quickly. She wasn’t the first, but she wasn’t the last. As the Christmas season neared, it seemed as if the new girl in town seemed more and more upset.

Now, why, she did not understand at first. I mean, who could be upset during Christmas? It was easily the most exciting holiday, with cheer filling the hearts of everyone in town, and even Robbie occasionally seemed to smile on the holiday.

Unable to handle it any longer, Trixie met up with the other kids in town aside from the pink-haired child, and sat them down for a meeting at Pixel’s house.

A bit frustrated in not knowing what was bothering her best friend, she poked Pixel in the chest and crossed her arms. “What do you think is messing with Pinkie?”

Humming in thought, the other boy shrugged. “It’s her first year so far from home. She’s probably just homesick.”

“Homesick?” Ziggy questioned curiously, having never heard the term before. “What’s that mean? Did she eat too much candy at home?”

Stingy huffed at that. “No, it means she misses home.” 

Sighing, Trixie couldn’t help but frown at that. “Well, we’ve got to try and help her feel more at home.” She peered over the group, lost. “Any ideas?”

Right away, Ziggy shot up from his seat. “Let’s have her eat a piece of chocolate every day! That’s what I do leading up to Christmas.” The boy settled before cheering aloud again. “Or maybe she likes candy canes! Everyone likes candy canes. We should bring her some pink ones! Maybe she misses having candy canes.”

Frustrated,Trixie tied her arms together. “No way. She probably misses sledding. There is a nice big hill by my house.”

Unconvinced, Stingy took over and spoke over the other brunette. “She probably is just nervous about the presents.”

Rolling his eyes at the goofy banter, Pixel smiled. “Let’s just ask her.” 

Nodding slowly, Trixie volunteered herself to ask and left the home, venturing off into the cold evening to find her pal.

After a while of searching, she found herself entering the home of the girl and her uncle. Mayor Meanswell seemed upset at the mention of his niece, surprising the pigtailed-girl. “She misses home a lot. I think she will be happy to see you, though.”

Trixie nodded and gently pried open the other’s bedroom door. When she peeked into the room and spotted her friend with her knees to her chin, she felt her stomach drop. She hard seeing her friend upset.

“What’s wrong?”

Stephanie glimpsed up and wipes at her damp eyes lightly. With a pained smile, she dropped a Christmas card to the bed and pointed at it. Curious, the other picked the card up and skimmed through it.

The card was from Stephanie’s dad. He wrote about how he missed his daughter and how he hoped she was having a great holiday season. The girl’s face, however, told that her holiday season was not going as planned.

“Anyway I can help?”

A bit surprised by the words, Stephanie felt a small smile tug at her lips. “Thanks, but... I don’t think anyone can. It’s just, I can’t even see Christmas lights this year.”

Confused, Trixie crosses her arms. “Well, Lazytown has Christmas lights.”

“But it’s not like back at home in the city. At home, every house is decked out and bright, and nothing is more beautiful than the city on Christmas night, when the town is all lit up...even if every home in Lazytown was decorated, it couldn’t compete. Lazytown is just too small for me...” Once again, tears trickled down the young girl’s cheeks.

“What are you saying, Stephanie?”

“I wanna go home.” The other whines softly, hiding her face. “Can I please be alone right now? I don’t want to bum you out.”

Trixie gently rubbed the other’s hand and nodded. “If you need to talk, you can always come to me.” And with that, she left the room and sauntered down the hall. 

When she reached the front door, she opened it up to see Sportacus hovering over her. Right away, the girl shattered and grabbed his arm. “Sportacus, you’ve got to help! Stephanie wants to go home... she misses seeing all the Christmas lights in her home town.” Pouting up at the hero, the girl couldn’t help but feel her lip quiver in desperation. 

“That is a problem.” Sportacus thinned his lips and thought for a moment before lashing the child a smile. “But I’ve got a solution. Go gather up the kids and meet me in the town square.”

Within an hour, all of the children were gathered in the square aside from the sad pink-haired girl. Another hour later, and with the help of Sportacus, Bessie, and Mayor Meanswell, they had strung up dozens of lights and decked out he town in color. When the girl saw the lights, she immediately started crying and ran back inside.

“What’d we do wrong?” Ziggy asked softly, and for once, Sportacus felt doubtful.

“I’m.. not sure.”

“Well, I am!” Robbie hollered angrily, looking around in disgust. “You call this decorating? Let me take over.”

Yet another hour passed and the town was completely different. Apparently, Robbie had an extensive collection of Christmas lights and lawn decorations in his lair, and they made the town look like a glittery winter wonderland.

Gently guiding the previously crying girl out of her room, Trixie motioned to the decked-out town and watched as her friend covered her mouth to hide sobs.

“I’m sorry... I know it isn’t like your home town.”

The girl laughed suddenly and hugged her friend tightly, racing forward and admiring the candy-cane lights, gently running her hands along them. 

Elated, Stephanie turned around and asked who did the lights, and when everyone pointed to Robbie, she couldn’t help but cry happily again and leap forward, squeezing him tightly, thanking him. He only muttered “whatever” and smiled. Robbie Rotten had officially saved Christmas.


End file.
